


A friend in time

by hoosonja



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Africa, Childhood, Fluff, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sheslikealostflower had a birthday, she was turning 19 and I had no gift for her. So I wrote this for her as a birthday present :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairieswearboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairieswearboots/gifts).



The girl blinked slowly in the bright sunlight. She looked around the unfamiliar place. _Where am I ?_ she wondered. There were people surrounding her, all with a very dark skin and the girl felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb with her fair skin and white dress. She could already feel her skin warming too much and she knew it would burn soon. _Why am I here?_

Suddenly she saw two little boys, who looked familiar to her, they clearly had lighter skin than the people in the vicinity, despite their deep tans. The smaller of the boys had a sun-bleached light hair and the bigger had hair so dark it was almost black. Their hairdos were short but both had curls where the hair had managed to get a bit longer. 

The girl gasped when she realised, who the boys were _Oh no, they’re too precious for words,_ she smiled to herself. The smaller of the boys tucked the hem of the older’s shirt. 

“Vegard, look, I think that’s an angel over there,” he said and pointed at her. 

“I don’t think so, Bård,” he said. “Angels don’t get sunburned, I think.”

 _Oh crap, I knew it,_ she sighed. _The sun is way too hot in here._

The boys approached her cautiously and the younger one asked her “Who are you?” 

She was shocked when she realised she understood his thick accent in Norwegian. _This is handy,_ she grinned.

“I’m Roosa,” she told the little boy. 

“Pink?” he asked confused.

His mistake was understandable, rosa was pink in Norwegian after all. 

“No, Rooosa,”she said, enunciating the o’s. “With a long o.”

“Rooosa,” said the boys in unison, which made her smile.

“Yeah, you got it,” she said, proud of the little boys.

She realised she was speaking in Norwegian as well, even when she only could speak Swedish in real life.

“Would you come and play with us a little bit,” asked the older boy shyly and blushed. 

The girl guessed he was about twelve years old, on the verge of figuring out girls could be something else than annoying too. She smiled fondly at them and nodded.

“Of course! Show me the way.”

Each of the boys took one of her hands and led her to a makeshift playground that had a swing hanging from a tree, a soccer goal that had no net and a jungle gym that looked positively dangerous in her eyes. The boys let go of her hands and climbed on the rickety contraption. As they swung around like little monkeys, her heart was at her throat the whole time. She was really concerned for their safety, but the boys looked happy. 

“How about swinging instead?” she suggested.

“Okay,” Vegard said. “Come on Bård,” he ordered.

The younger boy groaned but did as he was bid. 

“How about you sit there together,” the girl offered. “So I can play with the both of you at the same time?”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Vegard asked, suspicious.

“You sit first Vegard, and Bård then sits on your lap, facing you. Then it will look like you have four legs, plus the swing is easier to get to a great speed, even without someone pushing,” she explained.

The boys did as she asked and she pushed Vegard’s back to get the swing going. Soon the boys got the hang of it and swung back and forth with increasing speed. Suddenly their image started fading in her eyes and the last notion of the boys was the sound of their laughter in her ears.

***

 _Wow boy, it’s happening again,_ the girl thought as she was hit by vertigo. Before she opened her eyes, she could feel the same hot sun as previously, except it felt different somehow. There was a salty breeze in the air and she could hear seagulls crying. She also heard laughter, the sound of two teenaged boys, she gathered.

She looked around and saw that she was, in fact, on a beach. It looked to be an ocean, the waves that broke on the surf were high and had white foamy tops. The sound of the water was neverending. The two boys she expected to see were older than the last time she’d seen them.

The younger’s hair was a bit darker now and he has almost reached his dark-haired brother in height. He was very thin and had the beginnings of severe acne on his cheeks, but his deep tan helped to cover it up. His brother had grown out his hair, it was still short, but curled up in loose dark curls that covered his whole head. He was also quite thin, but clearly sturdier than his younger brother. The boys, or rather young men, were wearing shorts and t-shirts and were running back and forth at the edge of the water, kicking a football around.

When Bård saw the girl, he misplaced his kick and the ball accidentally hit the water and Vegard had to wade after it.

“You dumbass,” he chided his brother as he retrieved the ball, but when he saw Bård’s stare, he turned to look at what he had seen.

“Rooosa,” he said, in the same over-exaggerated way he had learned in his childhood.

“Yeah, it’s me,” she said, smiling at the fine-featured young man, who was just a few short years younger than she was.

A deep blush colored Vegard’s cheeks when he stammered “But h-how can it be? You look exactly the same as you did when we were kids.”

Bård hadn’t quite acquired the teenager’s awkwardness toward touching people and he splashed through the water to the girl and hugged her. She hugged him back a bit insecurely. 

“It is so great to see you again,” he said. “When you vanished so suddenly the last time, we concluded that you were just a dream. But you’re not, you’re back!” Bård enthused.

The girl looked at the widely smiling teenager in front of her, then at his brother who, judging by the way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, was feeling uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong, Vegard?” she asked.

His blush deepened.

“Nothing,” he muttered and stared at the wet sand like it had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world.

 _Oh my god, does he have a crush on me? That’s so sweet!_ She thought.

The girl spotted a Frisbee in the sand. She picked it up and asked “How about we toss this around a bit? Soccer is so not my thing,” she confessed.

“Mine either,” said the boys in unison and then looked at each other grinning.

 _Oh no, they’re already doing that, I can’t handle the feels,_ she thought and pressed a hand on her aching heart.

The boys agreed with her and soon the three of them were tossing the Frisbee to each other, laughing and splashing around in the warm water. 

_She is even prettier than I remembered,_ Vegard thought dreamily and tripped on his own feet, landing with his face on the water. Bård laughed so hard he almost doubled over, but the girl helped the mortified sixteen-year-old up and brushed his damp curls off his face with her hand. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “It could’ve happened to anybody.”

He smiled at her gratefully, his soft brown eyes shining.

“I appreciate the lie,” he said, managing a small smile. “I know I’m really clumsy.”

“It’ll get better, I can promise you that,” she said as her figure turned first see-through and then disappeared altogether. 

The last hing she saw were young Vegard’s adoring eyes staring into her own.

***

The drifted in time, and solidified in a soft seat which was covered in deep burgundy-colored velvet. She looked right when she heard a noise. It was Vegard again, dressed in unassuming dark clothes, with his hair cropped painfully short, which made his eyes standout and look like fathomless pools. She let her gaze wander around until they settled on Bård, dressed in a cowboy costume. She realised she was witnessing the dress rehearsal for En kofferts reise to Kujon City, the very same play where Bård was headhunted and his and Vegard’s career in showbiz began. 

_Ok, so Vegard’s 19 now, the same age as I am. That makes Bård 17 then,_ she calculated. _I wonder if they still think about me, it’s been three years for them since they last saw me._

Bård was concentrated on remembering his lines, the girl could tell that by the look on his face. Vegard was sitting with the orchestra and he wasn’t playing just then, so he was the one to notice her. His eyes lit with recognition and a huge smile split his face. He actually missed a beat or two when they continued to play, but he caught up soon enough. When Bård stepped out of the spotlight, he saw the girl as well. He flashed her a quick grin and made a heart with his hands. 

The girl saw Vegard’s future wife on the stage as well and with a shock realised she actually resembled her a bit. Both were very fair-skinned and petite by structure and had the same kind of grace in their movements. _I wonder if I’m the reason he fell for her,_ she mused. She also saw Bård’s future spouse, she was a stagehand and threw longing glances at Bård, who only had eyes for the traveller. 

The girl enjoyed seeing the play and wasn’t surprised why the scout had set his eye on Bård in particular. When he stepped into the scenes, it was fair to say he stole the show. She laughed at his funny lines, which were written by Calle, who watched the actors, mouthing the lines with them and nodding approvingly when they were delivered especially well. Vegard was fairly invisible in the orchestra, except when he played the comb-paper combo, then his fellow players grinned at him and made him the centre of their attention.

 _Too bad Vegard isn’t in the play,_ the girl thought, but was pleasantly surprised when he stepped forth and joined some of the choir scenes. She could distinctly hear his well-ranged voice, which was one of the main building blocks of the choir. _I am so happy I got to see this, I guess this makes me the only one in the entire fandom who’s actually glimpsed at Bård’s breakthrough moment,_ she thought. _Although I wish I could share it with my friends,_ she thought with a pang of regret. When her vision started fading, she tried to fight it, but in vain. 

_I guess it is time for me to get back to the real world,_ she wondered. She found herself in her own bed, dressed in pyjamas, he white lace dress hanging on a hanger, swaying gently even when there was no wind. She felt her cheeks, which were burning hot. She leaned over to get her phone and saw from the selfie camera that her cheeks were flaming red, just like they were when they got sunburned, which was impossible, since it had been raining almost non-stop for weeks.

“What the hell? How is this possible and what did I do to deserve such a trip?” she muttered aloud.

“I did it,” said a voice of a woman. “I am your fairy godmother and I decided to grant you this unconscious wish,” she said.

“Thank you,” the girl said. “I loved meeting them at different ages, I just wish my visits had been a bit longer. Will they remember me?” 

“I’m afraid not, the memory of you will be mostly forgotten, but perhaps in their dreams they will still see their beautiful white angel,” the woman said, her voice fading into silence.


End file.
